Sirius's Sick Pup
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Sirius didn't die that night at the Department of Ministries. Instead he was given a new trial, freed, and custody of Harry. Harry happily moves in and enjoys his new life as a normal teenager. What happens when Harry comes down with a stomach bug and Sirius has to care for him until an order meeting calls him away? Its girlfriend Ginny to the rescue. I don't own Harry Potter.


Sirius's Sick Pup

Sirius didn't die that night at the Department of Ministries. Instead he was given a new trial, freed, and custody of Harry. Harry happily moves in and enjoys his new life as a normal teenager. What happens when Harry comes down with a bug and Sirius has to care for him until an order meeting calls him away? Its girlfriend Ginny to the rescue.

12 Grimmauld Place the childhood home of Sirius Black, now the new home to Harry Potter, Sirius's sixteen year old godson. Harry was currently home from Hogwarts for Christmas. Remus Lupin one of Sirius's best friends was staying at Grimmauld place with Harry and Sirius. It was Christmas day, late at night and they had spent the day and night before at the Burrow, the home of the Weasleys.

"Molly out did herself again didn't she" Remus asked Sirius. The two men were sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea in front of them.

Sirius nodded "She did, I know two boys who will be nursing an upset stomach tomorrow." Remus looked confused as to what Sirius was talking about. Sirius refreshed his memory "One of them is upstairs."

It clicked with Remus "Are you talking about Harry and Ron?" at Sirius's nod Remus ask "Did he get sick?" Sirius looked at Remus "I thought I was passed the getting puked on stage". Sirius leaned back in his chair "he threw up on me when we came home".

Remus shook his head "At least, he's eating better, but he probably didn't mean to over eat, Sirius". Sirius nodded. Remus thought over the activities of the night "Did you see him and Ginny tonight?" Sirius smiled "under the mistletoe? Yes I did".

Remus chuckled "James and Lily all over again. What is it with Potter men and redheads?" Sirius chuckled along with Remus "I've never gotten to ask James, but I do know it started with his great grandparents."

"I know, and did you see those earrings he gave her" Remus smiled while Sirius looked at him "did they look familiar to you?" Remus thought on it and then it clicked "They were Lily's".

Sirius nodded "we went to Gringotts before Christmas, I decided to show Harry his family vault because it will be his in July" Sirius paused to take a drink of his tea "He found them with a note saying that the earrings were the ones James gave Lily for their first Christmas as a couple, Lily included a note to Harry that he was to give them to a girl he loved, and he did".

Remus smiled as he remembered Ginny's reaction to the earrings and the story behind them. They were silver teardrops with an emerald in the middle, Ginny loved them because of the emerald, and it reminded her of Harry. "Reckon they'll get married someday Sirius?" Sirius smiled "I say they will, he found Lily's engagement ring, I know he was picturing it on Ginny's finger".

"What else to you find in the vault?" Remus asked Sirius "their old love letters, which Harry toke, along with letters they wrote to us in the event of their death. There was one for when Harry turns seventeen, which I kept and I'll give it to him on his birthday, Lily must have wrote it on the day his was born and remember that heart shaped necklace that James gave Lily for Valentine's Day when they first started dating, the one that was sliver with the red ruby in the middle?"

Remus nodded "I was with him when he brought it Sirius, you went with Lily to find something for James".

Sirius smiled "Harry has it picked out for Ginny for Valentine's Day; I'm sending it to Hogwarts the first of February." They sat in silence for a while.

"Is there an order meeting tomorrow night?" Remus asked Sirius. Sirius nodded. Then there was a noise for the hall sounding like footsteps. Both men turned their head to the door in time to see Harry came staggering into the kitchen, clutching his stomach, face looked like he was in pain, and looking a little green.

"Hey Pup, what's wrong?" Sirius asked Harry.

Harry walked over to the table and pulled out a chair next to Sirius and slowly sat down. Once he moved the chair close to the table in laid his head down.

"Sirius I don't feel good" Harry paused as his stomach lurched "My stomach hurts".

Remus got up and when to the bathroom and returned with a Stomach Soother "Here cub, this will help your stomach". Harry picked his head up, and picked up the vial. Uncorking the vial, he slowly downed the potion.

"Feel any better" Sirius asked rubbing Harry's shoulders. "No" Harry groaned, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

Sirius rubbed Harry's back and shoulders, Remus brought over a bucket in case Harry was going to be sick.

"I think you ate too much at dinner, feel like you're going to be sick again" Harry shook his head slowly. "I think he over did it, between him and Ron, they cleaned up the turkey, the chicken casserole, then there was the….."

Harry cut Remus off as his stomach rolled "can we not talk about food right now please". Sirius and Remus nodded, Sirius continuing to rub Harry's back.

Harry pushed a hand into his stomach and groaned. Sirius paused rubbing Harry's back "What's wrong?" Harry turned his head to look at Sirius "my stomach really hurts, the cramps are killing me".

Remus and Sirius exchanged a look of concern.

"The stomach soother should working" Sirius looked over at Remus and Remus "accio" another of vial of stomach soother and gave it to Harry. After downing the second potion Harry laid his head down on the table.

Sirius lifted Harry's head to lay it on his shoulder, "this is probably more comfortable then laying your head on the hard table." Harry leaned into Sirius resting his head on his shoulder. He never was comforted or care for when he was sick. The only time he was taken of care when he was sick was at Hogwarts.

Harry's stomach let out a loud and long growl, Harry grimaced "That hurt" he pressed his hand deeper into his stomach, which only made the growl and the bubbles he was feeling in his stomach worse.

A part of him wished Ginny was there, the last time his stomach gave him problems was at Hogwarts during a Hogsmeade weekend and she took care of him. Harry's stomach didn't agree with his lunch and he got sick when they returned to the common room from Hogsmeade. Ginny stayed with him in his dorm, rubbing his back when he threw up and eventually took him to Madam Pomfrey, when his stomach pain didn't go away and his vomiting increased, prompting a concerned Ginny to take him to the nurse. Ginny lightly rubbed Harry's stomach, which put him to sleep and helped settle his very upset stomach.

After some time, Sirius noticed Harry's breathing even out and he'd fallen asleep. "Let's get him back to bed" Sirius picked up Harry bridal style and carried to his room.

Sirius thought back to when he carried Harry as a baby, asleep in his godfather's arms, eyes closed, mouth hanging out and a little faint snore coming out of it. Fifteen years later, Sirius saw the same little sleeping face on his godson, only this time the little faint snore was a little louder.

Sirius made to Harry's room and laid him in the bed, covering him up, Harry curled into his side, clutching his stomach, appearing to still be asleep. Remus placed the bucket next to his bed and placed a charm so it automatically cleaned itself. After making sure Harry was comfortable and asleep, Remus and Sirius left the room.

Harry woke up the next morning, feeling sick as a dog. He felt hot, nauseated, his stomach was cramping, his head hurt and his throat felt sore.

He didn't feel like getting up out of bed, he slowly turned over facing the door in time to see Sirius walk in.

"Pup, you okay?" Sirius crossed over to Harry's bed.

"Sirius I feel sick" Sirius sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and placed his hand on Harry's forehead. "You're burning up, pup" Sirius placed his hand on Harry's cheek "What hurts".

"My head hurts, my stomach hurts, it's still cramping, I feel nauseous, and my throat hurts"

Sirius left the room for a moment and returned a moment later, he went to find a thermometer, but couldn't find one. He bumped into Remus on the way back to Harry's room. He told Sirius he'll find the thermometer and send Sirius back to Harry.

Upon returning to the room Harry asked "Sirius, what's wrong with me?"

Sirius sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "Remus thinks it's the flu, he's trying to find a thermometer, you feel like you're running a fever."

Remus entered the room with the thermometer, he handed it to Sirius who placed it in Harry's mouth. Harry laid there with the thermometer in his mouth, looking like death warmed over. After a few minutes the thermometer beeped "101.3, I'll go get a fever reducer" Remus left the room to get the potion.

Harry was curled up on his side while Sirius was sitting at end the bed where Harry's feet would be. Sirius leaned over Harry "Are you sleeping?" Harry turned his head with a sick look on his face "No".

Sirius rubbed up and down Harry's back, Remus returned with the fever reducer. "I think I should wait a minute before I take that" Harry informed Remus and Sirius.

"Why?" Sirius asked

Harry's stomach rolled, as a wave of nausea hit Harry "because I'm going to throw up" Harry turned over leaning off the bed.

Remus jumped into action, picking up the sick bucket to be closer to Harry. Harry promptly threw up what was left in his stomach into the bucket.

After heaving into the bucket, Harry laid back down, holding his stomach. "I think I can take the potions, I can have another stomach soother? My stomach really hurts."

Harry's statement concerned Sirius; he moved the cover off Harry and pulled up his navy blue t-shirt. Sirius placed his hand on Harry's stomach, asking where it hurt, Harry motioned to his middle to lower abdomen.

Remus moved over and placed his hand on Harry's right side, "I'm going press on your side, tell me if it hurts" when Remus pressed on Harry's side and Harry told them it didn't hurt, Remus relaxed a little "it's not his appendix, that eliminates appendicitis"

"Should we still take him to St. Mungo's?" Sirius asked Remus. Sirius was concerned about his godson's high fever and stomach pain.

"Maybe, I'll call them and see if they can get him into a healer today". Remus left to make the call. Sirius lightly pulled Harry into a sitting position. Sirius gave Harry a potion for his stomach and decided to hold off on the fever reducer.

Remus returned ten minutes later "they said to bring him in twenty minutes and a healer will look at him".

Sirius started changing Harry out of his pajama's and into a pair of jeans, clean t-shirt, and a hoodie.

Remus took care of socks and shoes. Between the two of them they managed to get Harry to St. Mungo's with five minutes to spare.

"Mr. Black" Sirius looked up and seen the healer that treated Harry before when he brought Harry into St. Mungo's after he was given custody of Harry. He knew Harry never seen a doctor outside of Madam Pomfrey, and he wanted Harry checked out, especially to have medical proof of his uncle's abuse.

"Hr. Morris, how are you?" Healer Amos Morris had seen many patients over the years mostly teenagers, none of them was as bad as Harry. Healer Morris was Harry's dad James and Sirius's healer when they were teenagers, he knew how stubborn they were, and it was no surprise when he learned that Harry inherited the stubborn gene from his dad.

"I've been busy, I see you brought Harry in" bringing his attention to the sick teenager, laying in the chair next to Sirius.

Sirius went into full father mood "He's running a fever of 101, he's complaining of his head hurting, stomach hurting, throat feels sore and he's suffering from stomach cramps" Sirius looked at Remus to see if he forget something.

Remus added "he's thrown up twice times"

"Okay, bring him back" The two men, lifted Harry out of the chair and dragged him back to the exam room. Harry's energy level was at zero at this moment.

Once they made it to the exam room and had Harry perched at the end of the exam table, Remus told Sirius he'd wait outside. Sirius sat in the chair next to the exam table.

Healer Morris ran a spell on Harry that gave him his vital information. "He is running a fever of 102 now, his other vitals are good". Healer Morris approached Harry "where does the headache occur" Harry ran his hand across his forehead and away from his scar.

"Normal headache then" Healer Morris then started pressing with two fingers around Harry's face, paying more attention to his nose. "Does it hurt when I press" Harry shook his head "Nose feels stopped up" Harry shock his head again. Healer Morris turned to Sirius "so far he has symptoms for a light case of the flu, the muggle kind; I can give to potions for it".

Grabbing a little flashlight and a stick he decided to check Harry's throat next "Open wide" Harry obeyed "His throat is really red, doesn't it hurt to swallow?" Harry nodded "not too bad". Healer Morris wrote a few notes down and pulled out his stethoscope "I'm going to check your lungs next" Harry had pulled off the hoodie when they got into the exam room; Healer Morris placed the stethoscope under Harry's shirt and placed on his bare back. After a few minutes of checking his lungs and having Harry to breathe in and out deeply, only for Harry to start coughing.

"Okay?" Harry nodded, while Healer Morris made some notes "I'm going to be giving you potions for that cough, I'll include the flu potion. He appears to have a little touch of the flu, he might not have a runny and stuffed up nose and that is when it turns into the full blown flu, if he has more symptoms or the symptoms his has worsens, bring him in or call me. Now the flu potion may upset his stomach little, so let's see what's wrong there, shall we."

Turning to Harry, "How long have you had a stomachache" Harry felt like his was three inches tall when he said "Since last night, I took two stomach soothers before I went to bed. But this morning, my stomach was cramping and I still feel sick at my stomach".

Healer Morris looked at Sirius who confirmed that Harry did take two stomach soothers last night and one this morning. It became apparent that Harry needed a stronger one. He turned back at Harry "Okay, I'm going to first listen to your stomach, I'll be listening for bowel sounds and other sounds that your digestive system makes, okay". Harry nodded.

Healer Morris approached the exam table and pressed a button to where the table went from having part of the table like a chair to a flat table. "Lay back on the table and I'll get started" Harry laid back on the table, looking at the ceiling, feeling the healer pull up his shirt, exposing his stomach to the room. Healer Morris started pressing the stethoscope on Harry's stomach every now and then Healer Morris would make an "mmm" sound.

"Is everything alright?" Sirius asked. Healer Morris removed the stethoscope from Harry's stomach, and waved his wand over Harry's bare stomach. An odd growling sound was heard, Harry broke the silence "is that my stomach making that noise?" Healer Morris nodded "and your intestines". Healer Morris made some notes before canceling the charm.

He turned to Sirius "As you can tell, Harry's belly, is very unsettled, before I run a diagnostic spell, I'm going to do an abdominal check."

Harry groaned inwardly, he hated this part of physical exam; he just wanted to go home. Healer Morris was explaining to Sirius that it's possible that Harry could have an infection in his small intestines and that would explain why his stomach hurts, or it was possible that Harry could have the stomach flu, which would explain his other symptoms since sometimes, sore throats and headaches sometimes accompany a stomach virus. Harry was brought of his fog when Healer Morris approached the table again.

"Harry, I'm almost done, I only have a few dialogistic spells to run before I'll let you go, but first, I'm going to do an abdominal check." Harry watched Healer Morris approach his side again.

"I need you to relax and tell me if I press on anywhere on your belly that hurts or feels tender okay?" Harry nodded "I'm going to start pressing on your belly now". Harry felt the healer's hands press into his stomach. He tried hard to relax, looking at the ceiling that had children's characters painted on the ceiling titles. He was trying to figure out who they was when he felt the healers hands move back down his stomach.

"I'm going to add more pressure this time, just relax Harry".

Sirius sat there watching the healers hands work its way up and across his godson's stomach. He could tell that Harry was trying to relax. When Healer Morris was finished, he told Harry to remain laying on the table.

He made some notes and then placed his hand back on Harry's stomach. He was running a diagnostic spell. "He does have a stomach virus; the sore throat and headache are a small case of the flu. I'll get your potions for you. I reckon you want to get him back home."

After reviewing the instructions for the potions and wishing Harry to feel better soon, and to call him again if Harry didn't improve or his fever went up, they left St. Mungo's.

They had been home for an hour, Harry was asleep in his room. Sirius gave him all his potions, and placed a cold washcloth on his head.

Sirius and Remus were downstairs talking "what we are going to do about Harry and the order meeting. We can't miss it Remus".

Remus looked at Sirius "I know, that's why when I was waiting for you and Harry, I flooed the Burrow. I told Molly that Harry was sick and she told me that they only person they was bringing was Ginny, Ron is with Hermione. I flooed her again when we got home while you was taking care of Harry and I told her what he had and she started brewing the immunity potion, she said that while we have the meeting, Ginny can take care of Harry".

Sirius smiled "remember when James had that cold and Lily stayed with him". Remus laughed remembering that "Yes, we didn't tell her how much of a baby he was when he was sick".

"At least Harry isn't as whiney as James was" Remus looked at Sirius's face which was red in anger "it's because of those relatives of his. He wasn't allowed to tell him he was sick, he could even ask them for a pill if his head hurt".

Remus understood why Sirius was angry. On the night when Harry arrived to move in with Sirius, he and Remus had fixed dinner for the three of them, allowing Harry to get settle into his new room. They both noticed how cautious, jumpy and tense Harry was when he arrived. After dinner was Harry told Sirius about his life with his relatives.

It explained why Harry was jumpy of loud noises, because his uncle would slam the doors and yell at him. It explained why Harry was cautious when Sirius hugged him and when Remus lightly padded Harry on the back, he was tense.

When Remus left, Sirius asked Harry to show him his back. Not only was Harry's back covered with cuts, bruises and marks were a belt had been, when he turned around his stomach was black and blue. Sirius guessed that his ribs were cracked or broken. Two days later Sirius had Harry in with Healer Morris for a full checkup and to take care of his injuries.

Sirius looked at the clock, the order would be arriving soon. Sirius made his way upstairs to Harry's room where he found Harry sitting up in bed.

"How are you feeling pup?

Harry groaned and held his stomach as a sharp cramp hit his stomach "miserable, my head feels better, thought" Harry, still trying to settle his stomach by rubbing it, adjusted himself to where he was more comfortable, sitting up in the bed "How late is it?"

"Not too late, the order will be arriving soon, the meeting is in an hour, don't worry I'll cover for you".

Harry nodded "So, I'm going to be up here by myself?" Sirius smiled "Maybe, maybe not" Harry looked at him puzzled, "I have a surprise for you later" Harry looked at his godfather with an uplifted eyebrow. "Fine, I can have another potion for the cramping, please". Sirius handed Harry the potion and Harry slowly downed it, aware of his now empty stomach. "Thanks" Harry laid back on the bed and fell asleep.

Sirius went back downstairs. Remus was in the kitchen, cleaning up.

Remus seen Sirius enter the kitchen "How's he doing? Sirius sat down at the table "he's miserable, that's his words, and he fell asleep when I was leaving his room."

"He'll feel miserable for a few days and then it should get better, however, if his stomach isn't better, we'll take him back. I'm afraid he might have stomach problems, where he's gone with good for long periods of time and then starting to eat regularly. So be prepared because he might have stomachaches a lot until we can get his body used to eating more often. "

Sirius nodded "I noticed when we were back in with Healer Morris when he was pressing around on Harry's stomach, he kept telling Harry to relax and I can tell he was trying. I didn't bring it up because I didn't want to embarrass Harry, but I was wondering if starvation has done some damage to his stomach, if we take Harry back to Healer Morris, I'll talk to him about it".

Remus sat down at the table "remember when we took him to Healer Morris when we first got him in the summer" at Sirius's nod Remus continued "Healer Morris made that same comment to me when they toke Harry for blood work, and he and I talked about Harry's history and the lack of medical history, other than from what they got from Poppy. He thinks it's where he was abused and neglected for so long, his body is adjusting to this change. He went from eating a piece of bread and water to eating more. When he went to Hogwarts, which was the only time he ate regularly. But yes I agree, but I think we need to talk to Harry first."

Sirius nodded "I wonder if his relatives did something and when someone presses on his stomach, he reminds him of that". Remus pondered Sirius's thought "I think we need to talk to Harry, another thing is he's been complaining of stomach cramps, they might make his stomach sore and pressing on his stomach, doesn't help much".

While the two men was downstairs talking about Harry's health and their concerns, upstairs Harry was awake and looking at the wall, his back was to the door. Curled up in a ball, Harry thought sleeping would help him feel better. His head felt better, but his stomach still ached.

Turning slowly onto his back, he soon realized that it a mistake when his stomach rolled angrily. He leaned over the bucket since he felt like he was going to throw up. Nothing came. He slowly positioned himself on his back, wrapping an arm around his stomach. "I can't take this". A hand went to his bedside table for his glasses; he realized they were already on his face. He slowly got up, holding on to the side table with one hand and pushing his hand into his stomach with the other. He got up and headed to the bathroom, where relieved himself and headed back his room.

He was at the door to his room when he heard the floo activate and the front door open, he heard Tonks, Moody, Kingsley and Professor McGonagall downstairs. He went back into his room, feeling sick, not wanting to go downstairs, only to be sent back.

He laid down on his bed and then he remembered. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, he hoped they weren't coming because he didn't want to get them sick. Then he remembered that Ron and Hermione were going with her parents to see a play. That meant that Ginny will be the only one coming, since Molly didn't feel comfortable leaving Ginny at the Burrow by herself.

Not too long he heard Molly and Arthur's voices downstairs followed by Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. They came early, for Molly to cook some dinner before the meeting.

Harry soon heard footsteps and it sound like more than one. Sirius opened the door to Harry's room.

"Some of the order has arrived early; we got another hour before Molly will have dinner ready. Do you feel like eating anything?" Harry shook his head and a nauseous look on his face; the mention of food sent his stomach churning.

"Okay, maybe later, we'll try something that will be easy on your stomach, but that's not the reason I came up here, remember I told you I have a surprise?"

Harry nodded, and Sirius went out in the hall and motioned for someone to come in.

Ginny comes in the room so fast, to Harry was it was a big red blub.

"Hi sweetie how are you feeling, any better?" Ginny placed a kiss and her hand on Harry's forehead and then ran her fingers though his messy and now tangled hair".

"A little better, now that you're here, but Ginny I don't want you to get sick…" Ginny cut him off.

"Mom made the immunity potion, it helps the person who drinks it from getting sick if they were around someone who is, I can be with you for 24 hours before I have to take another one".

Harry looks at Sirius who was leaning against Harry's door with his arms folded with a smile on his face. Harry gestured to Ginny "Is this my surprise?"

Sirius nodded "She's staying with you while we have the meeting. There are the potions, if he needs them on his side table, I'll bring up some porridge or something after dinner. Need anything let me know."

After Sirius left, Ginny sat on the bed, Harry laid his head in her lap. Ginny ran a hand through his hair and watched as Harry tried to settle his stomach by rubbing it.

"When did you get sick?" Ginny looked down at Harry.

"Last night, Remus and Sirius thought my stomachache was from eating too much at dinner. Actually, I've had a stomachache from overeating before, and that wasn't it. My stomach started cramping when I laid down the first time. I knew something was wrong and I went to find Sirius and Remus, they were in the kitchen. The thought of food made me want to throw up and still does. As I was entering the kitchen my stomach started really hurting and cramping. Remus gave me not one but two stomach soothers and I think I fell asleep leaning into Sirius. They took me to the healer this morning".

Ginny had moved her hand under Harry's shirt and started rubbing circles on Harry's stomach. "Remus called us while you were there; he wanted to know if Mom had a problem with me watching you. I told him about that Hogsmeade weekend in October, the one when you got sick from that lunch. Mom applauded on taking care of you and Remus asked if I would tonight. Of course I said yes I'd stay with you."

Harry relaxed under Ginny's hand allowing her to take care of his now extremely sore stomach. Ginny smiled when she felt Harry's stomach go from being tense to soft and more like putty. Her hands where able to go deeper into Harry's belly, she didn't add a lot of pressure because she knew Harry couldn't stand a lot of pressure on his stomach.

When she'd taken him to Madam Pomfrey in October when he got sick, she noticed how Harry reacted when Madam Pomfrey started prodding Harry's abdomen. Ginny was aware of Harry's past and the abuse he suffered at the hands of his relatives.

She noticed after a while Harry started whimpering. Ginny gently shook Harry's shoulder and Harry woke up "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Ginny, I'm going to be sick" Harry groaned as a cramp hit his stomach at the same time a wave of nausea hit. Harry cupped a hand to his mouth, completely forgetting about the bucket and made a beeline for the bathroom.

Ginny followed Harry to the bathroom. She was walking through the bathroom door when Harry started throwing up in the toilet. Ginny kneeled beside Harry rubbing his back. When Harry finished he leaned back against the wall. He looked over at Ginny "when was the last time I told you I loved you?" Ginny smiled and scooted over to where Harry was. "Last night, after we kissed under the mistletoe"

Harry momentarily closed his eyes suddenly feeling tired, but a strong lurch in his stomach stopped him. He groaned, wrapping an arm around his stomach

"Let's get you back to bed" Ginny helped Harry back to his bed, so they were back in the same position as they were before. Ginny placed her hand back on Harry's stomach. "Your hands felt a lot better than Sirius's" Harry turned his head to look at Ginny, with her free hand Ginny stroked Harry's cheek. "Sirius rubs your stomach for you" Harry shook his head, "no, but he's rubbed my back before, his hands are rough and yours are smooth."

"Harry" Ginny decided to ask a burning question she had. "What Gin" Harry looked at Ginny"

Ginny ran a hand through Harry's hair "why when someone presses on your stomach, you try to pretend it doesn't hurt, I can tell it does" Harry let out a breath "it's because it does, right now with my stomach cramping and aching, it feels really sore, almost like my abdominal muscles are hurting. When the healer or someone presses into my stomach, it hurts; I can't describe it, it's uncomfortable. When someone presses on my stomach, any other time, I try to relax like they tell me too, but I grew up as Dudley's living punching bag. He's favorite target was my stomach, after many years of being an personal punching bag and having a school nurse, press on my stomach, only to have Vernon or Dudley to hit me harder in the stomach later. A lot of times when I'm with Madam Pomfrey or the healer, it's like I'm that scared 10 year old laying on that cot in the nurse office having my stomach poked and prodding."

Ginny had tears pouring out of her eyes when Harry was done. She pulled him up close to her and hugged him "I promise you will never have to live like that again, it will take time and I think you need to tell Sirius" Harry nodded "when I feel better I will".

Sirius came upstairs with a bowl of porridge in his hand and a plate for Ginny. He entered Harry's room and placed the food on Harry's desk.

"I think you're taking care of him the next time he's sick. I haven't seen him that relaxed in his sleep for the last 24 hours. What did you do?"

Ginny took the plate with a sandwich that Sirius handed her. "I rubbed his stomach for him. He told me my hands feel softer than yours. This was how I got him to sleep when he sick in October."

Sirius had to smile "Has anyone told you about his mom?"

Ginny nodded "Remus, he said I'm just like her with the red hair."

"She was a bright witch, like Hermione she was muggle born. I hate that Harry didn't get to be raised by his parents. If you two get married and have children, blame him if you have a momma's boy, he wouldn't let Lily out of his sight."

Ginny finished her sandwich and handed the plate back to Sirius. "I need to get back, I was given orders to bring food up here, and it's time for his potions."

As Sirius left the room, Ginny gently shook Harry's shoulder. "Sweetie, wake up for me". Harry looked up at Ginny, looking tired.

"It's time for your potions." Harry sat up in his bed, taking the potions Ginny gave him. After he finished he looked at the porridge Sirius brought".

"Want to try to eat?" Harry looked at Ginny "will you feed me?" Harry threw in a puppy face.

Ginny took the bowl off the table, picking up the spoon, and slowly started feeding Harry.

"If your stomach starts to hurt, let me know". Harry ate until the bowl was empty. Ginny placed the bowl on the table and picked up the glass of water. "Take slow sips". Harry laid back in his bed, Ginny pulled his cover up to his waist.

With Harry laying on his back, Ginny placed her hand on Harry's stomach, under his shirt. "Gin, have I ever told you how good this feels?"

Ginny smiled rubbing circles on Harry's stomach "You don't need to, I can tell, when I rub your stomach, I can feel it relax under my hand and I thought you was ticklish on your stomach".

Harry looked at Ginny "I am, but I'm not in a tickling mood". Ginny rubbed Harry's stomach up and down the length of his stomach. "I wasn't".

Ginny continued to rub Harry's stomach. Harry appeared to relax under Ginny's hand.

As Ginny rubbed Harry's stomach, Harry's mind was spinning "Man, this feels good, my stomach feels better, and this is relaxing. This is like back in October when I got sick. So this is what it's like to be loved".

Ginny pulled Harry's shirt up further, and rubbed Harry's stomach with both hands, she stoked his sides, caressing his middle abdomen, and then swept her hands from his ribs to the waistband of his pants.

"Still feel good?" Ginny noticed Harry was more relaxed. "Very" Harry adjusted himself so Ginny can have full access to his stomach. Ginny's massage had Harry almost asleep.

Ginny took a moment before she pulled Harry's shirt back down to relish in how good quidditch had been to Harry. Yes, Ginny had seen Harry shirtless a few times over the summer. She will never forget the first time.

Harry and Ginny started dating before they left school for the summer. Once Sirius had received custody of Harry, he wasted no time moving in. Sirius had the paperwork completed and approved in the morning and Harry was moved in to Grimmauld Place by the afternoon. The next day he flooed to the Burrow and spent the day helping Ron in the garden. Hermione had showed up and the two girls went outside where the boys were.

Ginny couldn't believe what she was looking at. Both boys were shirtless of course, but of the two of them, Harry was the better looking. Almost six years of quidditch had tone, his already skinny torso in a muscular torso. He had the beginnings of a six pack, which now that Ginny was looking at Harry's bare stomach, never fully developed, it was more of a four pack.

Harry waved his hand in front of Ginny's face "Thinking of that day in the garden are you?"

Ginny blushed as red as her hair "How?" Harry smiled "I seen the way your jaw drops anytime I'm around you without a shirt on. Remember when we had quidditch practice on the hottest day in early October, and most of us boys, me included, decided to go shirtless. I seen the way your jaw dropped and every other girls for that matter".

Ginny pulled Harry's shirt down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I have a feeling that I will be doing this again after the first quidditch practice." Harry smirked "doing what?"

Ginny gave Harry a knowing look "You know, what I've been doing tonight" Harry sighed when he realized what she was talking about "Gin, you've done it before. Remember when I pulled that muscle in my side during the last practice, and the time before that when I pulled an abdominal muscle? You rubbed it for me, iced it, and rubbed it again and frankly, I'd do it on purpose just so I can feel your hands on my stomach."

"Even if you wanted me to for the fun of it, I'd do it".

Harry yawned "Getting sleepy?" Harry nodded. Ginny got up and allowed Harry to position himself in the bed. Harry sometimes slept on his sides or on his stomach. It was rare to see him sleep on his back. Another thing Ginny could hex his relatives over. Harry settled in his bed, and allowed Ginny to cover him up.

"Comfy?" Ginny asked running her fingers through his hair. Harry nodded and yawned again. Ginny leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. She then allowed him to kiss her on the cheek.

"Try to get some sleep, honey, do you need another round of potions?" Harry nodded, thinking that if he toke the stomach soother and the potion for cramps, he'd sleep tonight. Ginny handed him the two potions and a glass of water. After downing the potions and the water, Harry laid back down, laying on his stomach. He took his glasses off and laid them on the bedside table.

"Good night Harry, try and sleep tonight okay". Harry nodded.

Sirius came upstairs "Ginny, your mom said it's time to go, you can came over tomorrow if Harry's feeling up to it." Ginny nodded and gave Harry a last kiss on the cheek. "I love you" and she got up and readjusted Harry's cover.

"I love you too, see you tomorrow" and Harry was sleep. Ginny laughed quietly and kissed Harry's cheek one last time before leaving the room.

"Thanks for staying with him Ginny" Remus were saying good bye to Molly and Arthur, when Ginny and Sirius came downstairs. "No problem and I'll see you tomorrow."

After Arthur, Molly, and Ginny left Remus turned to Sirius "What happened to the rule no girls in his room?" Sirius laughed "He's not going to do anything like that, the worse thing they can do is snog and let's face it, and they do that anywhere. Plus, she has six older brothers, he's not going to do something like what you're thinking until his older and they're ready. I know, he told me himself."

Sirius and Remus headed upstairs, decided to go to bed. First, they stopped and checked on Harry. When Sirius opened the door to Harry's room, he found Harry asleep, laying on his stomach. One arm was hanging off the side of the bed and the other was over his head.

Sirius went over and kissed the top of Harry's head, flicked the light off and shut the door.

The next morning…

Sunlight shining through the window, woke Harry up. His throat felt better, his head wasn't throbbing. His stomach was sore, but he didn't fill sick and his stomach wasn't cramping. Harry turned over to where he was laying on his back, relieved that he was better and his stomach wasn't hurting. It just felt sore.

He was about to get up when his bedroom door opened and a black dog came in. Sirius jumped on the bed; he plopped down on Harry's stomach. "Ugh, did you have to do that?"

Sirius just looked at him "Padfoot get off me please". The dog didn't move. Remus came to the door.

"Remus can you get him off of me?" Sirius's weight was starting to make Harry's sore stomach, hurt more. Remus tried to get Sirius off of Harry, but Sirius wasn't moving.

"If I get up will move?" Harry asked Sirius, he was now desperate to get Sirius off.

Sirius finally moved off Harry's stomach and changed to his human form. Harry pulled off the covers and got up.

"Morning Harry" Sirius had a big smile on his face. Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at Sirius's goofy smile "What you all happy about?"

"Go downstairs" Harry looked at Sirius and Remus with a questioning look, he headed downstairs, making a pit stop to the bathroom.

Harry barreled downstairs and found Ginny waiting on him.

"Morning sleepyhead, feel better?" Harry had a big smile on his face at the sight of Ginny.

"Yeah, my stomach feels sore though" Harry kissed her full on the lips. He forget about Sirius and Remus being there until they cleared their throat.

Harry and Ginny looked over at them, smiling and blushing. They headed into the kitchen for breakfast, which Harry took easy on, not wanting to upset his stomach.

After breakfast, Harry and Ginny were lounging. They was sitting on the couch, Harry was sprawled on the couch his head in Ginny's lap. Ginny was rubbing circles on Harry's stomach and Harry was reading the quidditch book he got from Sirius.

"I'm glad you're feeling better" Ginny let her hand run along the sides of Harry's stomach. It caused Harry jerked. Ginny grinned like the Cheshire cat. Harry looked up at her and gulped.

Before Harry could move, Ginny straddled his waist, snaking her hands under his shirt and tickled his stomach.

"Ginny…..stop…" Harry tried and failed to escape from Ginny. It wasn't until he felt the cold air on his stomach that he settled and eyed Ginny with the same grin she was sporting earlier.

"Don't you dare" Ginny dipped her head down and blew a raspberry on Harry's stomach. Ginny tickled Harry a little while longer and let him go.

Panting Harry climbed off the couch, and then Harry turned on Ginny. Ginny shrieked and barreled out of the room, Harry chasing her.

Harry chased Ginny all throughout the house, ignoring Remus and Sirius howling with laugher, especially when Ginny turned a corner and jumped on Harry. She turned a corner in the living room that would take her towards Harry and she jumped him.

"Had enough?" Harry laughed "Have you?"

Ginny got off of Harry's back and they walked upstairs to Harry's room. The purpose that Ginny told Molly she was coming over was that Harry was helping her with her Muggle Studies assignment. Having lived with muggles, she figured Harry would be the right person to help her with her homework.

Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders. "Did I tell you thank you for staying with me and taking care of me last night?"

"No you didn't" Harry leaned over and kissed her "Thanks for taking care of me last night".

When they came down for lunch, Sirius eyed his godson, his hair was messier then it was when he seen him that morning.

"Did Harry help you with your assignment?" Ginny smiled looking at Harry "Yes he did".

Remus shook his head and looked across the table at Sirius. It was James and Lily all over again. "What was the assignment for Muggle Studies?"

Ginny swallowed her pumpkin juice "it was actually on relationships, boyfriend/girlfriend relationships. The assignment was to play a game where you ask questions about each other, you ask the question, I write a response, Harry writes a response for example I asked what is your favorite dessert, Harry's is treacle tart, and mine is anything chocolate, but I also like treacle tart. What is your boyfriend's favorite pastime, its flying; it's primarily an exercise to see how well we know each other.

"Okay, so why is my godson's hair look like he just rolled out of bed?" Harry went a deep shade of pink.

"Because we ended up snogging." Remus and Sirius shot Harry a look "Nothing happened. She just ran her hands through my hair."

"Okay" Sirius sipped his tea "he's just like his father".

When Ginny went home later in the day, Harry went in the study where he found Remus and Sirius.

"What can I do for you Pup?" Sirius folded the paper he was reading.

"Just wanted to say thanks for taking care of me when I was sick". Remus and Sirius looked at each other and back to the teenager.

"Welcome cub, its part of our job" Harry nodded "I'm still getting used to having people who care for me."

Sirius knew the next time Harry got sick, he, Remus and Ginny will take care of him. He knew that Ginny would take good care of Harry, he and Remus would take care of Harry even when he's sick.

Sirius would do anything for his pup. Especially if he was sick.


End file.
